Flashbacks
by Meilodi
Summary: In the final second of her life, Lily Potter's short married life flashed before her eyes. One-shot.


Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"Don't take him, please don't" A woman's voice screamed and pleaded while cold cruel voice laughed in the distance,  
"No!" She spread her arms around the cot, tears streaming down her face, "Have mercy, not Harry!"  
And all went black.

* * *

"Home sweet home," James announced grandly as he swung open the door to Godric's Hollow, he removed the tie tied to Lily's eyes acting as a blindfold and heard her gasp happily,  
"Oh, this is perfect!" Lily said happily as she walked into the living room and then out again to look at the whole house, "Where did you find this?"  
"Dumbledore arranged this for us," James added gravely, "Since Voldemort is after us,"  
"Can muggles see us?" Lily asked tentatively,  
"No," James said, pulling his new wife into a hug, "This house is untrackable, especially with Peter being our secret keeper,"  
"Yeah," Lily said into her husband's jumper, "No one will know, he's always so loyal to us,"  
They can't be more wrong.

* * *

"Lily, I'm home!" James yelled into the corridor of the small house and a red haired girl came bustling into view, her hands lay on her pregnant belly protectively,  
"Whoa, slow down," James said as she flung her arms around her,  
"I was so scared," She whispered into his neck as tears flood down her cheek, "Ever since I was pregnant, Dumbledore doesn't let me go with you guys anymore,"  
"And for a good reason too," James said, pulling himself away from his wife, "We wouldn't want the order of phoenix to be responsible for an unborn child's death, now would we?"  
"I know," She said stubbornly, "But I hate waiting at home, wondering if you'll come home alive,"  
"It's OK," James said into her hair, "I'll always be here for you, dead or alive,"  
And he never betrayed his words, "Dead or Alive,"

* * *

"When?" Alice Longbottom squealed excitedly at Lily who was craddling a bunch of blankets,  
"July 31st, a little later he will be born in August," Lily said in a hushed whisper as tiny Harry Potter, scarless and worry-less, raised two tiny fists, stretching while still asleep.  
"He's adorable," Alice said to Lily, and was amazed at her transformation, just 3 years ago, Lily had yelled herself hoarse at James for pranking first years and had tried to curse James's hair into straight, long thin coils, but now she was a lovely mother, smiling warmly and cooing into the bundle in her arms while James smiled down at her.  
A lot of their friends have been astonished when Lily finally agreed to go out with James, and even more astonished when James didn't throw a party to celebrate this like he usually would, but merely told his fellow marauders and go to bed. And that one date had ended up in this: a tiny baby, a nice small cozy house, and a loving husband.  
Alice watched as James hugged Lily's back and pecked at her cheek before leaving the living room to "Woman and Children," as he put it, and went to join Alice's husband in the garden, who is watching the gnomes playing football with a marble.  
Alice then continued to silently watch this beautiful image: A red haired woman smiling down at a scarless baby with jet black hair and eyes exactly like hers.

* * *

"James?" Lily approached James tentatively after putting Harry to bed, "Is something wrong?"  
"Another loss," James said bitterly and Lily was surprised to see that his face was streaked with tears, "Here, read this,"  
Lily glanced at the loopy handwriting she knew so well and glanced down, she dropped the letter and flung her arms around James, sobbing into his shirt,  
"Oh, Alice," Lily said as tears spilled from her eyes and leaving a damp spot on James shirt, "Oh Alice,"  
"We will get her," James said reassuringly, "We will get that Bellatrix!"  
"Alice..." Lily murmured but James pulled her away from him,  
"Pull yourself together, Alice wouldn't want us weeping for her, she'll want us to stand strong and fight!"  
Lily wiped her tears and looked up at James, her vision blurred by tears,  
"I'm sorry,"  
"It's ok," James said to her, "Let's visit them tomorrow, they are still alive you know,"

* * *

"Have mercy..." Lily said silently as a blast of green light filled the small room

**Review!**

**Edit: Thanks to Lady Elizabeth of New York, I figured out that Frank and Alice Longbottom was tortured after the downfall of Voldemort during the First Wizarding War. Don't let me confuse you!**


End file.
